My Little Asylum Friends Are Imaginary
by Ryan223456
Summary: You wake up in a place you don't remember, with consequences you don't deserve.


"Listen up, you sadistic fuck." This was the lovely "Goodmorning" you recieved today as you blink yourself awake from a swirling haze, instantly you see blood painting the walls surrounding you. Surprisingly, your body was bare from any type of clothing, making it seem rather suspicious for the common house-mare. You look up at her and notice her mouth agape and eyes wider than you could imagine, begging for an explanation you couldn't produce. "I'm calling the cops." ,she announced with a shakey tone. "For what?" you demanded. "For raping and killing my sister!" she yelled as she galloped into another room. There was no proof that you didn't. She saw the knife in your hand, and your pants were, quite literally, down. But you knew you didn't do it.

As you were pushed and shoved into an ambulance that smelled of urine and sweat, you couldn't help but look back at the purple coated mare who had called this upon you with a look of utter sadness. She took no notice as the double doors closed, sealing you into the prison of a van that smelled of urine and sweat. Smudges of hooves covered the glass of the windows. You were in for the ride, you didn't quite know how true that was. It took nearly three hours until your destination was reached. The doors opened and you are dragged onto the pavement, leaving scars on the left side of your body. The red maned pony finished dragging you into the building. Just on time for the second one to drag you into the cell you belonged to. She threw you in and you blacked out instantly from exhaustion

You heard something "clink" you flung yourself from sleep and looked for where the noise had came from. A brown colt was looking down into your cell before yelling; "TIME TO EAT!" As you walked down to the mess hall, you heard somepony yell "I'M NOT CRAZY. THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE IS MORE POWERFUL TRIXIE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY OF Y-" Instant silence when you heard a door slam shut. Given the fact that you had been in Equestria for about three months, you knew that the food consisted of strictly vegan food. You grabbed a tray and gathered a small array of vegetables and sat down at a table you chose. When you finished lunch, you were returned to your cell block by a very burly colt, who had a very long mane. Once you returned to your block, you decided it was time to rest again and fell asleep on the padded floor.

Eventually there was another noise that woke you up. This time you stood up and looked toward the noise and waited for it to tell you what to do. This time it was excercise. You were escorted to a small courtyard where all of the other insane ponies had went. It was fenced and there were two basketball hoops. You guessed it was for the unicorn ponies or pegasi, seeing as earth ponies couldn't hold a ball unless they were in the air. You sat at the west end of the court and waited. Suddenly, a fight broke out on the other end of the court. As if by fate, you noticed a sign indicating that the fence was electrified until 10 P.M. It was afternoon. You began running towards the fight and before you could push them away, somepony pushed YOU away. As you hit the ground, you heard a chain link fence "clink" "Shit" You state, as the roasted ponies fall to the ground beside you.

You were once again placed into your cell, but this time you didn't sleep. You noticed something when they had turned the lights out in the cells. There was still a sliver of light illuminating into yours. You looked for the source, surely enough there was a small opening in the peep-hole for the guard to speak through. You opened it up gingerly, taking care not to make any noise. It was open fully now, and you could see outside. There was a guard patrolling the area outside and a moniter room, where they could see everything. No one was in there right now though, it was too dark in the cells for that. You took note of all this before deciding to get any shut-eye for the night, you decided it was time to leave, and you weren't taking "no" for an answer.

You followed the same schedule as the previous day, this time taking good care to take an extra spoon and fork. You waited for excercise block to be over, once it was you waited a bit longer until night. Once night dawned, you set your plan into motion. The guard left the peep-hole open again and you took this as an advantage. You picked the poorly developed pony-lock and dropped a fork through the peep-hole. The patrolling gaurd came over to see what it was. As he bent over, you opened the door as hard as you could, knocking out or at least stunning the guard. You ran into the computer room and took the tape and proceeded to run out of the door. You ran through the forest, which inevitably leads to your cottage. You decided once you get there, you will figure out what to do, where to hide, and who's responsible. 


End file.
